Gamma Pans
Gamma Pans was an X-Krypton that was a Custodian on the planet Saturn for the X-Krypton City and first welcomed the Jupiterians of Jupiter and then the humans of Earth. King Arthur, of the humans, decided to conquer the G-Krypton people but after the ruse of Omega Wier the humans chose to leave Saturn. Gamma Pans, now something of an outcast, chose to join Space Britain and sail the stars. He was often perplexed by human behaviour and was intrigued by alien culture. He helped King Mark and Queen Iseult especially with their colonisation preparations, especially in cultivating plants. He was also the possessor of the lighting amulet, which held a mysterious past he hoped Morganna le Fay or Merlin the Younger would be able to uncover. Description Appearance See also: Kryptons Physically the Kryptons are humanoid but much taller. Despite their height they are supported by spindly thin legs and have a squat torso from which a childlike head protrudes. They also have small, child-sized hands from their long arms. Gamma Pans has obsidian black skin and orange irises. Kryptons' shoulders are so small they are hardly visible where the arms meet the torso. As with most Kryptons, Gamma Pans wears kryptonite clothing. A crystalline substance that is exceptionally hard and durable. But he also wears Liquid Armour over it, which is usually worn by combatants. It appears liquid-like but conforms to the body's shape. He can pull it up into a protective hood. Personality When dealing with alien cultures, Gamma Pans would try to emulate their actions and later he would attempt to integrate into their societyPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is often confused by the human concept of GodPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Until he became sufficiently acquainted with humans, he found many of their mannerisms to be unsual - including their use of cloth for clothingPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Liquid Armour Main article: Liquid Armour Kryptons wear liquid armour when going into danger. It is a liquid-like, semi-solid metal that conforms to the body it is on. It can be moulded into other shapes, such as being pulled up into a hood for head protection. It can protect from physical attacks and energy weapons but it also is defensible against certain magical attacks too. He doesn't like isolation and loneliness and is generally a helpful and communicative person. Lightning Amulet Main article: Lightning Amulet The Lightning Amulet that Gamma Pans possesses is able to fire hot, white lightning strikes from it to zap enemies. It can break through, even, liquid armour. Although keen for the human's aid in battle initially, he came to see that humans treated war as a kind of game or art rather than a necessary evil and he came to doubt himselfPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The amulet once belonged to the ancestors of Omega Wier but the ancestors of Gamma Pans stole it for themselves. This is why Gamma cannot use the amulet as strongly as Omega Wier did. History Pre-Space Camelot Gamma Pans was amongst those that were met by the Jupiterians and from them he learnt English. Space Camelot Saturn Main articles: 70 | See also: Space Camelot Gamma Pans was one of the three Custodians of the X-Kryptons that met with the humans when they were brought to Saturn by Admiral Ltexi of Jupiter. A cadre of knights arrived to engage in diplomatic discussion, including the son of King Arthur named Prince Mordred. Sir Bedivere, one of the wise knights, gave up information regarding Earth, its history and an assortment of facts that Mordred didn't think to be even true. Gamma Pans was joined by Omega Wier and Phoenix Tram, but he was the only one that spoke English. The Black Knight was left on guard duty outside the Custodian House so when a raider attack arrived in the city, she was first to join the fray. When Gamma Pans and the other humans arrived, The Black Knight mercilessly executed one of the raiders, much to the shock of Pans. The humans' weapons were useless against the energy weapons of the enemy Kryptons and their liquid armour, except for those with magical weapons such as Clarent, in the hands of Mordred, and Arondight, in the hands of Sir Lancelot. Even their Faerie Knight, who blasted magical lightning, found his powers absorbed. When Pans unleashed his own brand of magical lightning from his lightning amulet, it worked just fine. After the battle, Pans discovered that the raiders were G-Kryptons from a mark on a man's palm. The G-Kryptons were supposed to be allies of the X-Kryptons and this treachery meant war. The warmachine of King Arthur far outstripped that of the Kryptons and Gamma was so overwhelmed with the military might and willingness to kill in battle of the humans that he started to have doubts. He discussed the matter with King Arthur himself when Sir Caelia, a faerie, approached and asked about the Lightning Amulet. Gamma revealed that the amulet had once fallen to Saturn from the sky and his ancestors acquired it. Since then it passed through the generations of his family. When the battle began he used the amulet to strike the G-Krypton foes, though he admitted he didn't use the amulet much and wasn't that good with it. Wier created a cocoon of lightning magic that sucked in and destroyed the dust-ghosts around them. Arthur and Gamma run away, riding Llamrei. As they approached the other knights Arthur shouted at them to run. They retreat toward the mountain that led them into the valley and Sir Caelia, upon her dire wolf, reached the peak first. She used her own lightning magic against the storm of Wier but this only seems to make the magical storm even bigger. Static strikes the group when they also reach the peak until the storm suddenly dissipated. The magic had used up all of the aether in the area and left Omega Wier without fuel for his amulet. Arthur sent the knights back down after Wier while Gamma Pans admitted that a rumour told how his own ancestors stole the amulet from Wier's ancestors. He then requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the Younger. While aboard Gamma Pans had to overcome his fear of the aliens so that he wouldn't be isolated and lonely. While in the Observatory of Camelot, he was taken up by King Mark who pressed him into usefulness. He showed Gamma to the tables where Mark's wife, Queen Iseult, was. They were joined by Sir Gawain and Sir Greene Knight thanks to their skills in botany. They wanted Gamma to joined because of his insights into alien botany. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | See also: Caledonia When Sir Tom a'Lincoln set a new course, into the system of Camelot, out of the Solar System it automatically chose the planet Caledonia as its stop. This suggested to everyone that the original owners of the ship had always intended to visit the planet. Gamma Pans helped King Mark, Queen Iseult, The Greene Knight and, surprisingly, Sir Kay with the initial colonisation efforts. When Gamma Pans saw the magic of the Greene Knight he asked if the knight could inspect his Lightning Amulet. The Greene Knight, however, explained that the magic of the naacal people is in flora only and doesn't deal with aether. He also explained how the ancestral home of the naacal was swept into the ocean on EarthPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The humans created a settlement on the planet but some of the native drow refused their colonisation efforts and attacked the town where they captured Prince Mordred and took him to Llurth CaridwenPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Following this there was a meeting as Sir Kay related how he saw them fly away upon a floating brick towards the distant mountains and how they should rescue Prince Mordred. It was decided that two groups would be formed. One group would plan and prepare a direct rescue attempt upon the mountain, Llurth Ceridwen, while a second, smaller party would seek out a local drow village for assistance against the drow of the mountain. Notes Britt's Commentary "Gamma Pans was one of the Characters created for the Chinese Students Competition and though he wasn't the winning character, I incorporated him into Space Camelot and used his information to create a whole species and culture around. The student that originally created Gamma Pans was especially talented in English and keen on geek culture." ~ Britt the Writer. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Kryptons Category:Space British Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Pan Characters